The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for drawers or the like in which there are provided, on each side of the drawer, a pull-out rail on the side of the drawer and a supporting rail on the side of the body, and load-transmitting slides or rollers mounted in a carriage, for example, the supporting rails in longitudinal direction being divided into a mounting member fastenable to the furniture side wall and a running member, and the mounting member being adapted to be coupled to the running member, a horizontal flange of the running member being at the rear end pushed below a hook bent out from a horizontal flange of the mounting member, and at the front end of the supporting rail a positioning pin for the running member being provided.
Pull-out guide assemblies of the afore-mentioned kind should in a furniture body make pulling out and pushing in of the drawers as smooth as possible, and furthermore they should hold a drawer which has been partly extracted from the furniture body in the body, in particular when the drawer has been extracted from the furniture body more than half of its depth.
According to the state of the art, such pull-out guide assemblies are provided either with slides or rollers. Pull-out guide assemblies are also known in which the rollers are mounted in separate carriages.
In general, pieces of furniture are transported to the customers in disassembled condition and assembled on the place where they are required. This is particularly the case with kitchen assemblies or the like.
AT-PS No. 332 034 describes a T-shaped guide rail for drawers which is snugly fittable into a plastics guide rail. The rail is together with a carriage arranged in a groove of the drawer side wall. This arrangement prevents the rollers from falling out from the guide rails, when the drawer is in the extracted position.
DE-OS No. 27 21 451 describes a body rail which comprises two parts and is also arranged at the level of the drawer side wall.
The two mentioned arrangements do not facilitate mounting of the piece of furniture.